


Anger Management

by Arminarmoutt



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, fluff if you squint, i guess, i really dont know how to tag these, so here you are, there are no good topping from bottom fics in this fandom and that really annoyed me, this is the most shameless thing i have ever done but okay, we all need a dom like deaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminarmoutt/pseuds/Arminarmoutt
Summary: John helps Brian with his anger after a songwriting argument.John may be bottoming but he is certainly not the sub ;^)





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just four pages of smut I wrote at 2am because I am sick and lonely. 
> 
> so yeah, if you ain't comfortable with smut I suggest you leave now uwu

John could tell that Brian was getting angry, he glared at the page of lyrics that had dozens of scribbles and crosses on it. This particular songwriting session was aggravating for all of them.

John didn’t pay much attention to Roger as he made some comment about a lyric that had been crossed out three lines ago. He did, however, pay attention to Brian's reaction. 

Normally John would be the tie breaker, stopping arguments like this from happening, but today he had another agenda. You see, he and Brian had an arrangement. Whenever one of them got angry for whatever reason, the other would gladly relieve their tension through hard, rough fucking. It suited the both of them well enough.

However, recently, Brian had been working on his anger, trying to stay calm and help the band as a whole. He’d so far gone two months without seeking John's aid. It was frustrating in more ways than one.

And so, when Brian stood from the table and stormed out of the studio, John had to hide his smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go and check on him.” He told the others, walking slowly to the door as to not seem too eager.

He assumed Brian was in their usual spot, a storage room that was covered in an inch of dust before they had found it.

As soon as he opened the door, he was pulled inside and slammed against the wall. Brian smothered him in a bruising kiss, biting at his lips as he tried to undo John’s trousers.

John roughly pulled Brian’s hair, making him stop the assault on his jeans. John tutted, “not so fast, I haven’t been able to enjoy you for almost two months now. I don’t want to rush.” Brian looked into John's eyes, biting his lip deliberately to rile him up. 

John growled, kissing him passionately, one hand still tugging on the taller man's hair while the other worked open Brian's shirt.

John pushed the shirt down Brian's shoulders, kissing and biting his neck, he loved hearing the desperate, breathy moans from the guitarist in his ear. 

John began working his way down Brian’s chest, he roughly bit at his nipple, making the man moan from above him. John felt himself harden in his trousers.

Before he got to Brian's navel, John returned to Brian’s mouth, giving him a quick peck on the lips before lifting him up, setting him on a table that they frequently used. John made quick work of Brian's trousers, pulling them off his long legs.

“Are you going to fuck me?” He asked, licking his lips.

John smiled, “You’ll see.” He answered cryptically, giving him no further information.

He then knelt between Brian's legs, John made sure to look Brian in the eyes as he pressed his lips against his boxer clad cock. John licked and sucked at Brian’s half hard dick until it was straining against the fabric of Brian’s underwear. He then pulled down the cloth, releasing Brian’s erection.

John closed his eyes and licked a stripe from the base to the head, making the other man hiss in pleasure. He left Brian waiting for a few seconds, finally taking the head into his mouth when he felt a strong hand on the back of his head. John sucked on Brian's cock slowly for long minutes, making the man above him incredibly impatient and frustrated.

Brian had been good so far, but he eventually broke, trying to push himself further into John's mouth. The moment he did, John pulled off of his cock, making the other man groan at the loss. John growled, standing up and grabbing Brian's shirt from the floor. He climbed onto the table, pushing Brian down and straddling him, pulling his wrists together above his head.

John leaned down to Brian’s ear, “bad boys get punishment.” he whispered, hearing the other man moan beneath him, before tying Brian's wrists together. John then got off the table, slowly removing his clothes, acutely aware of Brian's intense gaze.

From the pocket of his now discarded jeans, he took out a bottle of lube. John returned to his previous position, straddling Brian's hips.

He squirted the lube on his fingers and reached behind himself, prodding at his entrance. He closed his eyes and moaned as the first finger entered. He heard Brian’s breathing get faster at the sight. He added a second finger, fucking himself in earnest.  
“Fuck, John,” He heard from beneath him, he looked at the other man, Brian's eyes were blown wide with lust, mouth agape.

“Do you like this Bri? Watching me fuck myself with my fingers?” He asked before adding a third finger, moaning. “Or would you prefer I fuck myself with something else?” He was now grinding down on his fingers, moaning softly.

He reluctantly withdrew his fingers, grabbing the bottle of lube once more. John got some on his fingers before shuffling back to stroke Brian's leaking cock.

He lined the other man's erection up with his arse, but looked at Brian and spoke instead of lowering himself. “Tell me you want to fuck me, Bri. Tell me you want me to use you.” Brian’s brain seemed to short circuit for a moment.

“Use me John, please. I want- I need you to use me.” he moaned, John could tell he was trying not to thrust upwards.

“Good boy.” he said, slowly lowering himself onto Brian's leaking cock. The man moaned from beneath him, arching upwards.

When John reached the base, he breathed heavily for a few moments, before lifting himself almost completely off and slamming back down. 

“Ah, fuck, John, you’re so tight.”

Brian began to thrust up towards John, losing himself in pleasure. John slammed his hips down and grabbing at Brian’s hair and pulling hard.

“No, no, no, I’m in charge here. Understand?” John growled, rubbing his hand along Brian’s chest.

Brian could barely speak, too caught up in pleasure, “Mmnhmm” John pinched his nipple, hard.

“Use your words.” Brian looked John in the eyes, swallowing.

“Yes sir.” John drew in a deep breath, the phrase unlocking something primal within him.

He began riding Brian hard, slamming down and grinding himself on the other mans cock, “fuck, Bri. you’re such a good boy, such a nice little fuck toy for me.” John scratched along Brian's stomach, leaving long red lines along his pale skin.

“Please, John, oh god.” John fucked harder down on Brian's cock, he felt so good.

John felt himself edging closer to his climax. He shakily released Brian’s hands, still fucking him, and the other man took that as a sign to hold onto John and fuck into him. 

John gave a shout as Brian pistoned hard into him, brushing against his prostate. “Harder, please Brian!” John begged, biting into Brian’s shoulder. The other man complied, slamming into John at a bruising pace.

John was incredibly close to coming and he felt a familiar drop in his stomach, “cum for me, Bri. Cum inside of me, please.” After a few seconds John screamed, his orgasm hitting him forcefully. Brian came shortly after, losing his rhythm and spilling inside of John.

The two lazily removed themselves from the table, John groaned at the pain in his arse and hips. Brian steadied him, kissing him on the forehead. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” He said against John’s temple.

“Don’t apologise, I wanted you to hurt me.” Brian looked at him in concern, “now I’ll have something to remind me of you the next time you fuck off for two months.” He snarked, buttoning up his shirt.

Brian smiled at him, “I didn’t realise you missed me that much, I guess we’ll have to make up for lost time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If this is received well I might post more from my "Old Homework" folder ;^)


End file.
